This invention relates in general practice with a refuse collection vehicle of the kind that is generally known in the present art as a front refuse loading vehicle. Basically the said front-loading vehicle comprises of a front-loading forklift, which is capable of lifting and emptying a refuse container. The material is gathered in a compaction chamber where heavy duty hydraulic cylinders compact the refuse and increase its density, i.e. 4-1, 6-1 or 10-1. The employment of these vehicles provides an effective method for the collections of refuse et al. However, in order to accomplish said effective method, the vehicles have to be manufactured with heavy reinforced structures in order to withstand the internal pressures associated with the compaction treatment of the collected refuse. So it becomes apparent that with the stronger, denser compaction, heavier reinforcements are required, hence an economical factor is derived based on the amount of density requirements for collection routes. This operation often becomes an expensive commodity, yet a necessary item for our modern way of living.
The difficulties with the present art may be alleviated and by employing a revolutionary refuse collecting system with a trade name, TEAM II USA.TM. employs two vehicles. One vehicle lifts and empties is used for towing and the other gathers the materials (Accumulates), hence Accumulator which is configured in a trailer mode.
The towing vehicle is further comprised with a mutilating device, which upon demand will process the gathered refuse and converts it into the bits, pieces and sawdust. This processed refuse can now be conveyed by means of a strong high velocity wind, which is directed via transitional parts into the Accumulator trailer. There it is gathered and sucked into a neatly formed refuse bale, under a pulling, sucking wind pressure much like the vacuum pressure as in any modern household vacuum cleaner. When the Accumulator becomes full to capacity it may be uncoupled and parked aside at a predetermined place where a companion, less expensive mode of transportation will provide towing services to the landfill. The Accumulator is further disposed with an automatically operated tailgate system which allows the collected processed refuse to be discharged/dumped at the landfill. Once the refuse materials are completely emptied, the Accumulator is, upon demand, washed, rinsed and made ready for reuse, with little or no additional labor effort requirements. The runoff residuals remain within the confines of the landfill area. The Accumulator is further arranged with a moveable platen device, which will be automatically positioned to assist in the accumulation of the processed refuse. The platen device is arranged with a plurality of high velocity wind mover fans/blowers, which provide the wind flowing media, allowing the processed refuse to seek a compaction form. Hence providing a neatly compacted refuse bale. The access wind is allowed to exhaust through a series of filters, which will minimize the amount of air polluting dust particles to escape into the environment.